


My Place With You

by orphan_account



Series: Chao's Kink Bingo [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty as fuck, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Knotting, Multi, Orgy, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, pack orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Stiles to be accepted as Derek's mate, there's something he has to do first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Place With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Beautiful Love' by The Afters

Sitting on a bed in the newly refurbished master bedroom of the Hale house, Stiles played with a stay thread on his boxer shorts and wondered why he hadn’t worn a nicer pair. Well, okay, he knew why - after all, they were just going to come off soon enough, possibly in a rough way, and ruining a good pair of boxers for that was silly. But it was better than wondering how he had gotten here, because that would lead to him thinking too hard about this entire situation and freaking out a little. Or a lot. If he had a choice, then Stiles would really like to face this with as much dignity as he could muster. When he’d mentioned that to Derek, the asshole had just snorted in amusement, which really didn’t really help matters, but at least he did back off and agree to give Stiles a little while to collect himself.

He was regretting that decision now, because the quiet and the isolation was just letting him think about who was downstairs and why, and without a distraction or at least someone to talk to, he was just going around in frantic mental circles.

The short of it was _fucking werewolves were trying to drive him crazy_.

The long of it was that apparently certain rituals involved in an Alpha taking a mate. Since that partner inherited a position of power aimed at providing support for the Pack, that meant that he, as the new Mate, had to prove himself capable.

Oh, who was he kidding, putting it all shiny and nice like that?

Stiles was about to get fucked. By every single werewolf in the Pack. Including a man old enough to be his father, and his best friend. He really wasn’t sure how he was supposed to look at any of them in the eye after all of this, with the possible exception of his ‘mate’. 

Apparently, he was supposed to get super into it at some point, maybe, so long as that stuff worked on humans, as Peter had implied when Derek had explained all this. The older man had been there to help counter Stiles’ initial reaction, which was something like ‘this isn’t what I meant when I suggested you stop pretending you don’t have a sense of humor’. Not that he’d been a big help, since he spent most of the time being amused at Derek’s grump ineffectual attempts at actually informing Stiles of what he was talking about and Stiles’ own mind flailing panic. Worse, he really seemed like he was looking _forward_ to being part of a Pack-wide fuck fest with his nephew’s boyfriend. Really, Peter just didn’t inspire much in the way of confidence.

Which brought him here. To the night that was going to happen. And if Stiles wanted to be Derek’s mate and have that position in the Pack then he had to do this. So he was going to. He just wanted a moment first.

But it had been a moment. If he was being honest, it had been several moments, to the point where he was doing more harm than good. So, swallowing hard, Stiles stood up and opened the door, which was the signal that he was ready. He had just enough time to make it to the bed before Derek crept in, fully clothed (that wasn’t helping, thanks so much), and peered down at him with bright red eyes. “Are you sure?”

That was about the fifty thousandth time Derek had asked that over the past week and a half, so Stiles just groaned and rolled his eyes. “Yes, already. What do I have to do, get it notarized?” He paused, like he expected the Alpha to actually respond, but Derek just kept staring down with those startling eyes. It was weird to admit, but they did kinda do something for Stiles. It wasn’t like he had some associations with them or something - after all, Derek didn’t function unless he was straining at least one emotion, so he always kept himself rigidly controlled during all their previous adult fun times - but they were just... piercing. In a surprisingly good way. But he still wasn’t _doing_ anything, which was just frustrating. “Can we get this started already? I’m getting cold. How’s this going to work?

“Well,” Peter drawled, in a tone that implied he was thinking the mildly insulting things rather than saying it, “First, our dear Alpha will show his intent to claim, which should get you into it, and then he backs off and we go in order of Pack seniority.” He shot a smarmy smile, and Stiles managed to compose himself enough not to make a face back. That mean Scott would be second, and part of him was glad that would be over sooner, but his best friend was looking anywhere but him, and Stiles just did not like that. Most of them weren’t, if he was being honest, and he was already dreading tomorrow’s morning after.

Turning back to Derek, Stiles set his shoulders and nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”

Eyes flashing again, even brighter this time, Derek ducked his head and pressed his mouth to Stiles. The kiss was feral and sharp and emotional, and he could feel heat bubble up in him. It wasn’t unlike his normal arousal from every other time Derek had kissed him, but there was something else there. It seemed to increase with every deep breath Stiles took, like he was taking in a heady rush with every lungful of air.

Soon enough Stiles was feeling much better about this entire situation. Especially with the way Derek was leaning over him, hot and solid and smelling so good. He reached up to try and grab at his neck or hair or something, but in a flash his wrists were pinned above his head. For one moment that wasn’t on, but Derek kept kissing him and the heat built up in him and then it was just kinda hot in a feral kind of way. The same as those burning eyes, which were hidden behind his boyfriend’s closed lids, but even the memory was enough to make him shiver.

The kiss dragged on and on, past the point where Stiles cared about silly things like dignity, and he tried to squirm up into Derek. But the Alpha just held him down and growled, which made him whimper in want but settle as much as possible, hoping good behavior would get him _touched_ already. And Derek did pull away from the kiss, but he just moved down Stiles neck to suck and nip to leave what would no doubt be a really amazing hickey later. 

Being claimed so obviously set off something in his head that was in the same category as the woozy, fuzzy heat that had taken over his brain, and Stiles moaned, loud and unashamed, feeling himself leak a dark spot into his boxers. Now that his mouth wasn’t occupied, he was doing nothing but taking in huge gulps of the sweet smelling air and licking his lips for the last of Derek’s flavor. When he finally couldn’t take anymore, Stiles started to whimper. The earned him a low noise, not unlike a growl, that scent vibrations straight through him to his cock, and he tried to scrape his ass against the bed, managing to move those stupid, confining boxers down an inch before Derek pulled away.

Before Stiles could do more than gap in dismay, Peter was on him, flipping him over until he was on his stomach. While he would have preferred Derek, any touch was welcome now, and he pressed back into the heat the older man put off. Peter chuckled in his ear, sounding mostly amused, but there was a dark undertone of _satisfaction_ that probably would have been creepy if he’d been in his right mind. But he wasn’t, so Stiles was of the opinion that Peter could be as satisfied as he liked so long as Stiles got some satisfaction too, thanks so much.

As predicted, the boxers got ripped off unceremoniously by werewolf claws, which should have been freaky but was just _hot_ , and Stiles groaned at the sudden relief to his poor, leaking cock. Peter ran his hands over Stiles’ ass and thighs, hands huge and warm and rough against the delicate skin, and then paused for a second. Grinding back, Stiles groaned in need until they returned, now slick, and there was a dip in the bed. 

Picking his head up instinctively, Stiles’ eyes caught Scott’s eyes, which had gone golden. He was naked now, and when he stopped moving his hard dick was just inches from Stiles’ mouth, which started to water. Blow jobs were alright, usually, even if he preferred to receive than give, but suddenly having that in his mouth sounded _amazing_. Opening his mouth wide, Stiles jolted forward and wrapped his lips around Scott’s cock, making them both groan. It felt amazing in his mouth, perfectly thick and solid, and Stiles lapped at the side, desperate for the taste of him.

Hands clamped down on either side of his head, and Scott gave a sharp buck into his mouth. At first he sputtered a little, surprised, but then Stiles adapted and just swallowed around him. It wasn’t a proper mouth fucking, but it was good and it made Scott leak all the harder into his mouth, so Stiles was just fine with it.

Once they had a rhythm going, one of Peter’s blunt, slick fingers pressed at Stiles’ entrance. For a second he tensed, but the pure _heat_ coursing through him obliterated that, and Stiles spread his legs instinctively. He couldn’t see it - all Stiles could see was the sides of Scott’s hands and his approaching and retreating stomach, when he bothered he keep his mouth open at all - but he swore Peter was smirking again as the first slid in and started to work. Soon enough a second joined it, equally slick, and then a third. When Stiles groaned at the stretch, almost despite himself, the fingers paused and just worked him, curling to scrape along his walls and just barely missing his prostate. Teasing jackass.

Finally, Stiles adjusted enough to buck back on the fingers, and then back onto Scott, who was now leaking steadily into his mouth, but rather than get the fuck on with it, Peter worked in a fourth. “You’re going to want to be nice and loose. Trust me.” Since Stiles could only whine around Scott’s cock, which made him give an extra hard thrust, Peter could do what he wanted, and in fact did.

Once the fourth was in and Stiles was clenching desperately around it, Peter hesitated for a moment, like he was hesitating going further, but he finally did pull back, and then sudden lack left Stiles feeling unbearably _empty_. To compensate, he sucked all the harder on Scott, tongue scraping wherever it could. Saliva dripped out of his mouth on every outstroke, dribbling down his chin to his overheated chest before joining the mess on the bed. 

When Peter’s cock finally pressed at his rim, Stiles’ eyes rolled up in relief, and he ground back was well as he could, desperate to have it in him. The older man’s hands clamped down on Stiles’ hips in the same controlling way Scott’s were on either side of his head and thrust in, all at once.

It was very nearly too much, and that was perfect. Stiles nearly screamed, fingers clutching at the covers underneath him and cock leaking so hard he could feel the drips running near constantly down the shaft and over his balls. Once Peter was as deep as he could go, he gave a couple, experimental thrusts, like he was seeing what Stiles could take. In response, he clenched down _hard_ around the man to egg him on, and finally got what he wanted. Peter started to fuck him with force, jolting Stiles onto Scott farther than he’d gone so far and then back off. With a little whine, his best friend stopped thrusting, letting Peter, as the senior most Beta, control the pace.

Soon, Stiles’ world was a glorious blur of wet and heat and pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to take his cock in hand and pump until he finally came, but without his hands to help brace himself he’d topple over from the force of Peter’s thrusts. Adapting to being little more than a pair of holes for them, and somehow even _more_ turned on by it, he simply let them control him, swallowing when Scott slid down his throat but otherwise letting them use him as they pleased.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Scott was the first to go. One particularly good thrust sent Stiles onto him just as he swallowed, and his friend whimpered and clamped down around his head before coming down his throat. It tasted amazing, and Stiles kept trying to lick up his come even as Peter continued to jerk him around, mouth open and tongue hanging out as he lapped.

Eventually, Scott slid up the bed and out of Stiles reach, which made him whimper in loss. He didn’t hear the returning whine, because suddenly his upper body was shoved down until his chest hit the moist covers, and then Peter’s fucking became brutal. It was wonderful, and Stiles went completely lax except for his moaning and clenching around the cock filling him so well.

That sent Peter over the edge, and his nails dug in lightly as he snapped Stiles’ ass back one more time before spilling into his ass. Heat coursed through him, and Stiles melted against him, flopping comfortably and moaning, until the man moved away. Sprawled out on the bed, he watched with dazed eyes and Peter moved higher up with Scott, settling comfortably against the headboard, looking like he had every intention of watching. In contrast, his best friend and curled up around one of the pillows and looked like he was seconds away from slipping off into dreamland.

Since neither of them looked like they would be doing anything else, Stiles squirmed a little, cock still comfortably hard between himself and the covers and looked around for another source of release. There was a hiss of breath behind him and a soft murmur, and then a hand smoothed soothingly over his back.

The hand moved up his sides and against his face, and two fingers slid into his mouth. Despite the slight ache, Stiles was happy to suck on them, especially when Isaac slid into his sight. Curling his lips up, he slid his tongue between the digits, feeling pleased and warmed when Isaac shivered in response. Finally pulling his fingers back, the other boy pulled Stiles up so he was technically sitting, although Isaac was probably holding more of his weight than he was.

Another dip behind him made Stiles twist lazily to try and see who it was, and Isaac twisted him around so they were practically spooning. Erica settled comfortably in front of him, wearing nothing but a bra, and he licked his lips at the sight of her breasts. “Oh, like that?” She purred, picking up his hand to run over the soft skin. His hand cupped instinctively, thumb rubbing over the bump of her nipple. She shivered, making a soft noise of want, and Stiles echoed it, his cock aching. 

Yanking her bra over her head, Erica grabbed Stiles head and brought it down roughly to her breast. Stiles latched onto it with a soft noise of relief, scraping with his teeth and licking with a frantic, almost animalistic purpose. While she was enjoying that, Isaac shifted so that his cock slid through the mess of come and lube leaking out of Stiles’ ass.

Hands snagging one of Stiles’, Erica shoved it between her legs, using his hand to rub her clit fast and hard. After a second he got the hang of what she wanted, and slid his fingers into her wet hole, pistoning his fingers in and out. Moaning, she ground down on her hand, and reached down with her own hand to wrap around him. Stiles let out a sob of pure relief, even if he couldn’t buck or move between them like he wanted to.

For a minute they stayed like that, a mass of hands and limbs and touch, before Isaac apparently decided that just playing with the outside of Stiles’ messy ass wasn’t enough. Scooting back a little, he yanked Stiles’ hips back, making him collapse forward against Erica’s stomach. The impact made him groan, mostly because her hand got yanked away, but after a second it turned into a drawn out groan as Isaac slipped easily inside.

Isaac’s thrusts were much longer and slower than Peter’s, precise as he methodically worked to find Stiles’ prostate. Giving enthusiastic, soft noises of appreciation, Stiles slid his mouth farther down Erica’s body until his lips met her wetness. Like Scott’s come, she tasted amazing, and he groaned in enjoyment as he pressed his lips around her hole and lapped into it, searching for more.

In response, Erica spread her legs wide, nearly hooking her feet over each edge as she rubbed over his short hair, massaging at the scalp. The slower thrusts let him have a little more control this time, being more of a participant than just something to pleasure with, and he was okay with that, happy to experience this too. So long as he could taste her and Isaac kept his ass full and happy, he was content.

Finding the right angle at last, Isaac started to rock into his prostate over and over. Each thrust made him leak wetly, and Stiles had to work to clench tightly around Isaac, loosened from both the frantic fucking of before and his own hazy contentedness.

This time it was Stiles who came first, and the mixture of moaning against Erica’s clit and his muscles milking Isaac’s cock made them both come. Moisture spread over Stiles’ face as he tried to lap up all she was giving him, and Isaac’s sudden slack body pressed him into the wet spot he had made underneath himself. Come started to dribble from his ass again, at first in small drips and a miniature gush when Isaac’s cock slid out with a wet noise.

The two of them moved away, Isaac petting over his back again and Erica giving him a fond flick to the forehead, and he could feel them settle behind him at the front of the bed. Missing the warmth and touch almost immediately, Stiles nuzzled into the wet spot Erica had left behind, giving small, almost kittenish licks so he would at least have something. Judging by the soft noises, they curled up together next to Scott, who murmured sleepily when he was jostled.

Thankfully, Stiles didn’t have to wait long before broad hands yanked his shoulders up, and he flopped his head back to smile at Boyd. For a second he paused, like he hadn’t expected such a warm expression to be aimed at him, before smiling back. It was a much nicer expression than his normal stern, untouchable one, and Stiles nuzzled against his jaw in encouragement, neck tilted to a slightly awkward angle.

One of Boyd’s hands slid down Stiles back to his ass. Three fingers slid inside, stretching and checking how lose he was. The answer was very, but that didn’t stop Boyd from pulling his fingers apart, making more of the come drip out. With the thick digits moving inside of him, and the reminder of how utterly used he was, Stiles felt his cock twist in interest. Boyd chuckled, the sound fond rather than mocking.

Settling his hands on either side of Stiles’ hips, Boyd raised him up and then down, settling Stiles down on his cock. He groaned happily at being filled again, and squirmed on him, trying to make his cock feel even bigger in his stretched walls. A second later, they suddenly did, and it took Stiles’ hazy brain a minute to realize that two of Boyd’s fingers had slipped inside and were stretching around his cock. Reaching back, Stiles ran his fingers over his head in clumsy encouragement, and Boyd butted his hand playfully, but didn’t pause in what he was doing. His other hand shifted forward and motioned for someone to come closer until Jackson came forward, his bright blue eyes a startling contrast to the gold the rest of them sported.

Both of Boyd’s hands moved, ignoring Stiles’ groan of displeasure when the additional girth was removed, and instead spread his legs as wide as they would go putting his stretched hole and half-hard cock on display. Jackson let out his own soft groan and moved forward, sliding into the space and petting over Stiles’ chest and legs almost affectionately. Surprised and a little flattered by the nice touches, he murmured back indistinctly and nuzzled at Jackson’s neck, planting little kisses there. The other boy responded with equally wordless mumbles, just as soft and coaxing as his hands, and twisted to catch Stiles’ lips in his first proper kiss since Derek. 

A growl sounded out of the dark from behind Jackson, dark and dangerous in warning, and he pulled back with a soft whimper, ducking his head in submission and busying his mouth of Stiles’ collar instead. He gave a grumble of disappointment, because he _liked_ kissing, thanks so much, but Jackson didn’t look willing to chance it again, so Stiles just spread his legs wider in offer, groaning in pleasure when that shifted Boyd inside of him.

Apparently deciding to get with the program already, Jackson shifted forward and pressed his cock against Boyd’s, rubbing for the delicious friction and to catch some of the come and lube mixture still dripping from him. But that didn’t seem to be enough, so after a second he drew back, and then returned newly slicked.

Then, finally, Jackson pressed up, head catching on Stiles’ rim, and then slowly pressing up and up and up until he was fully seated. There were two cocks inside of him, stretching him wide as he had ever gone, and the very idea was like a buzz in his head, pushing out everything but _want_ and the sweet taste of the air.

Since Boyd and Jackson were wrapped against him, hands petting over his nipples and stomach and back and shoulders and thighs, it simply wasn’t reasonable for them to thrust up into Stiles. Instead, by some unspoken agreement, they both grabbed at his thighs and waist and lifted him up. Stiles flailed a little, not startled so much as simply scared that they would pick him up too far and he would be left achingly empty again. But it was only a couple of inches before they let him drop back down, slamming him onto his combined girth. The moan he let out was surprisingly deep and raspy, and Boyd bit down on his shoulder and sucked, and that felt like an encouragement so he did it again.

After a couple of repeats of that, Stiles managed to get his feet under himself and started to help, pushing up on the tips of his toes and surging up when they lifted. His thighs quickly started to ache, but the satisfaction of the slow pull up, rim dragging over both of their cocks and slides scraping against his slick walls. When they let him drop he relaxed, giving gravity full control and gasping as he fell onto them hard. With every push up, he tried to increase the tempo, to make them move him up faster and higher so that he would get more of the falling, but Boyd was uncompromising, refusing to let him speed it up, and when he persisted for too long, Jackson smirked and slowed it even more, making Stiles nearly sob with want.

One down shift managed to hit Stiles’ prostate head on, and he cried out. It was still too soon to really come, but he did give a tiny dribble of a spurt onto Jackson’s stomach and clamped down like a vice on both of them. Both added their moans to his noises, and first Boyd and then Jackson came, filling him up so much that Stiles could feel the combined come slosh in him. The two cocks in him managed to hold it in well, keeping him full and claimed and he lapped at Jackson’s neck in mindless, animalistic pleasure. He was theirs. All of theirs, and it made his heart feel as swollen and full as his cock.

After some awkward shifting, Boyd and Jackson managed to lift him again, this time high enough to slide off, and ignored the way he clenched and whined in protest. Settling him comfortably on his side - or as comfortable as he could be, at least - they too moved away. Boyd was immediately pulled into Erica and Isaac’s snuggle party, and after a second, Jackson was tugged down in the space between them and Scott, so that all of the younger Betas were all touching at least one other person.

A few moments of nothing passed, and Stiles wondered if that was the end, but Peter was still watching and a pair of red eyes was shining out of the darkness. Finally, _finally_ , it was just him and Derek, and Stiles wanted it. He wanted them. He wanted his Alpha and mate to finally come and claim him. Whining with the sharp need, Stiles reached out for the eyes with one hand, and the other wrapped around himself and started to pump.

Another growl drifted to him, this one much less dangerous than the one aimed at Jackson, and suddenly Derek was there on the bed with him, eyes bright and feral and smelling so sweet and good that Stiles wanted nothing more than to wrap around him and rut forever.

But apparently Derek had other plans, because he kissed Stiles again, rough and with more than a little teeth, and Stiles was very okay with that. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he arched up into him, rubbing his bare chest against Derek’s, desperate for all the friction he could get. Growling, the Alpha pressed down on his shoulders, ripping Stiles away and pressing him into mattress instead. So not much active participation, then - Stiles was going to just lay there and take it. That sounded good too, especially with the way he ached, so he simply tilted his head back and bared his neck, letting Derek feast on that and making soft, pleased noises to encourage him.

Once it was clear that Stiles wasn’t going to get any ideas, Derek moved his hands down to cup under his thighs and shove them up until he was nearly bent in half. His hole clenched in instinctive reaction, as it was nearly put on display, showing just how loose and messy it bad become. But Derek wasn’t looking. Instead, his red eyes seemed to be trying to sear themselves into Stiles’ vision, and he was starting to think he would see them whenever he closed his eyes from now on. The idea made Stiles shiver and give another soft cry of want. Leaning down, Derek bit down onto his neck, sucking and licking and nipping until the skin reddened under his mouth. Then he thrust in.

It wasn’t as completely filling as Boyd and Jackson or methodical as Isaac or hard as Peter, but Derek somehow felt completely amazing inside of him. Maybe it was because Derek was the one he wanted, or it was an Alpha thing, or his mind was just eroding away from the constant fucking and pleasure, but it was true. Moaning, Stiles arched up a little into him, as much as he could with his own legs pinning him, and this time Derek was too distracted to stop him. 

Slowly, Derek started to feel like _more_ in him, and Stiles murmured in pleasant surprise before it registered that Derek was _actually_ more. As soon as they’d started dating, Stiles had looked up as much as he could on werewolf mating and found little more than fetish sites. Then he’d looked up wolf mating and promptly cleared his internet history. And that was the only reason that he was able to figure out that Derek was _knotting him_.

That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Really, it shouldn’t. Stiles’ cock should not be twitching and drooling in enthusiastic agreement, nor should he be giving soft, nearly delirious moans.

Soon, the knot was swollen to the point even Stiles’ well stretched ass was having trouble taking it, especially considering the way he was clutching in want. Derek gave one last hard thrust, using the hands on Stiles’ upper thighs to spread his cheeks apart to help, and slid home with a wet, slick noise that made him whimper and shake.

Once inside, Derek could only thrust slightly, but the way he did pushed at Stiles’ walls, hitting him in the best places. Picking his head back up, he pressed their lips back together, shoving his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and licking and claiming every inch of his mouth. Pinned and just shy of helpless and _loving every minute_ , Stiles stayed as limp as he could, simply letting it all wash over him.

Finally the stretch and the wet and the near constant pleasure just shy of his prostate became too much, and Stiles’ made a weak, breathless noise as he came, muscles working around the nearly painful but so very satisfying hardness in him. Derek managed only a couple more of his mini thrusts before he came as well with a snarl that Stiles swallowed gleefully.

The orgasm seemed to last forever, and Stiles could feel him coming past the point where it was simply good and bordered on too much. But the ache of it was a different kind of delicious, and it drew out his own pleasure until he was whimpering and shivering under Derek, mouth open limply as the tongue lapped both inside and all over the rest of his face, tasting and marking him with his scent.

Finally it did taper off, and when Derek shifted come, mostly his own but some of every other male’s, _gushed_ out with enough force that it made Stiles whimper again, this time louder. Shushing him with a surprisingly gentle kiss to the cheek, Derek pulled away completely before collapsing next to Stiles. Wrapping himself around the smaller boy, he gave a pleased grumble, and Stiles returned it with a happy, wordless murmur of his own.

The worst of the sweet taste started to clear, replaced with the musky scent of sex. As it faded, Stiles found reason returning slowly, like it was reluctant to come back. He didn’t really blame it. Good as it all had been, Stiles was feeling a little sore at the moment. Maybe a lot sore, even. In the best way _ever_ , mind, but his muscles didn’t really get the difference between good ache and bad ache.

“All done, then?” He asked, eyes on Derek’s surprisingly peaceful expression. His own voice was a little startling - it was raspy from all the noise he’d been making and dry from the amount of time he’d spent with his mouth hanging open. Soft, too, but had less to do with the sex and more to do with the odd, warm feeling in his stomach.

Grumbling softly, Derek nuzzled impossibly closer, making sure they were touching as much as physically possible. “Yeah, we’re done.”

Stiles nodded, wincing a little when his neck protested. “‘Kay.” He let the silence hang for a minute, listening to the contented, sleepy breathing of the Pack, before continuing in the soft whisper. “I hope you know I’m not moving at all tomorrow. And I totally expect breakfast in bed.”

Picking up his head, Derek sent him a dry look, but nodded all the same. When Stiles opened his mouth to keep talking, his hand slapped over his mouth. “Go to sleep.”

Once in awhile, Derek had a good idea. Closing his eyes and snuggling right back into his mate’s arms, Stiles slipped off into sleep with a soft smile on his face and the sounds of his Pack surrounding him.


End file.
